La préparation du bal, ou la métamorphose de Ciel
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Petite histoire qui raconte ce qu'a du subir - le pauvre - Ciel lors des préparatifs pour le bal donné par le Vicomte Druitt ...


_J'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite histoire car j'ai adoré le moment du bal donné par le Vicomte Druitt, à la fois dans le manga et dans l'animé. =) Enjoy ! _

_Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiens, ils sont la propriété de Yana Toboso._

« En tant que votre précepteur, moi et Madame Red allons vous apprendre a marcher, parler, danser, séduire comme une véritable Lady . » Annonça Sébastian à Ciel avec un grand sourire.

« Au secours » Pensa celui-ci, réalisant amèrement que la seule personne capable de l'aider en toutes situations était justement celui qui allait désormais lui faire passer une des pires journées de sa vie : Son majordome.

« Bien ! » S'écria Madame Red avec enthousiasme « Je propose que nous commencions par la démarche. Marcher avec un port de tête irréprochable et avec grâce est une caractéristique de toute Lady qui se respecte. »

Elle attrapa le bras de Ciel pour l'emmener à un bout du salon de sa maison de ville. Sébastian apparu avec un livre dans les mains :

« Une des meilleures techniques pour marcher le dos droit est de se déplacer avec un livre sur la tête. Celui-ci devrait vous plaire, c'est un livre de pâtisseries »

« Très drôle … » Marmonna Ciel.

Durant l'heure qui suivi, il fut contraint malgré lui de faire des innombrables aller et retour sur toute la longueur du salon, le livre perché sur sa tête, sous les regards désapprobateurs de Sébastian et Madame Red.

« Ciel, cesse donc de marche aussi vite! Une Lady doit donner l'impression de glisser sur le sol, pas de marcher d'un pas de conquérant.»

Sébastian lui jeta un regard moqueur à travers ses lunettes

« Le Jeune Maitre semble ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Une jeune fille n'utilise pas de canne, il faudra vous y faire ! »

Ciel soupira. _« Dire que l'on en était seulement à la démarche … » _Heureusement qu'il avait pris l'habitude de mettre des chaussures à talons pour sembler plus grand, ça serait une difficulté en moins.

Une heure plus tard, Madame Red frappa dans ses mains pour annoncer la fin de la leçon. Alors que Ciel soupirait de soulagement en jetant le livre qu'il avait porté sur sa tête par terre, Madame Red l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Maintenant, la conversation ! Il est nécessaire que tu saches comment répondre, éconduire ou séduire un gentleman. »

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

« Bocchan, veillez abandonner cet air fermé. Le Vicomte ne s'intéressera jamais à vous sinon. » Soupira Sébastian, sachant quelle galère cela pouvait être d'arracher à Ciel un simple petit sourire.

« Ton majordome raison, essaye de prendre un air avenant. Bien, si un gentleman autre que le Vicomte Druitt te demande une danse, que réponds tu ? »

Ciel pris un air blasé :

« Je suis occupé, merci bien, veuillez allez voir ailleurs » Répondit-il avec une grimace.

…

Soupir en chœur de sa tante et de son majordome.

« Non. Il faut que tu répondes ' Je serais honorée de prendre part à cette danse avec vous, mais je me sens un peu lasse. ' »

« Ah. »

« Bon. Et si le Vicomte commence à te parler, comment le séduis tu ? » tenta Madame Red.

« Beurk ! » S'exclama Ciel.

Sébastian se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Non, Bocchan. »

Madame Red pris le relais:

« Tu peux pencher la tête sur le coté, ou prendre un air réservé. Ne parle que si il te pose une question, et répond avec une voix douce. Donne l'impression d'être une jeune fille innocente, il parait que le Vicomte est attiré par ce type de Lady. »

_« Eurk. Il ne manquait plus que ça. » _

Sébastian se tourna vers Madame Red :

« Je propose que nous passions à la danse. Monsieur a quelques rudiments de valse, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant. Il faudrait qu'il sache maitriser les quadrilles, les galops et la polka, dans l'idéal. »

Madame Red se joignit à lui pour examiner Ciel d'un air réprobateur.

« Surtout que les pas seront inversés puisqu'il jouera une fille … » Dit-elle d'un air préoccupé.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si Monsieur avait un quelconque don pour la danse . »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il fait souvent tapisserie lors des soirées mondaines. »

« Je pense qu'il faudra nous contenter de la valse et du quadrille … »

Ciel détestait qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là. Ce qui se produisait en ce moment même. Et avec son majordome en plus !

« Bon, si vous avez fini de parler, pourquoi ne pas… » Commença-t-il d'un ton hargneux, alors que Sébastian le prit par le bras.

« Très bonne idée Bocchan. Commençons par la valse. »

« Mais … »

Ciel se senti soulevé dans les airs. Sébastian le déposa sur ses pieds, de façon à ce que le jeune garçon suive les pas sans avoir l'occasion de lui marcher sur les pieds.

La musique commença. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ce à quoi Ciel s'attendait. Il aurait presque pu apprécier le fait de n'avoir rien à faire, de juste se laisser guider. Mais, juste presque, hein, Ciel avait sa fierté tout de même !

Après quelques essais de chorégraphies plutôt fructueux, Madame Red pris la parole.

« Je propose que nous fassions une petite pause pour le déjeuner. Cela est-il possible, Sébastian ? »

« Bien sur, My Lady . »

« Pas trop tôt ! Je commençait à avoir faim » S'exclama Ciel, avec enthousiasme. « Enfin un moment de détente ! »

Alors qu'il se réjouissait d'avance du repas qu'allait leur apporter Sébastian, Madame Red le coupa dans son élan.

« Mon cher Ciel, ne crois pas en avoir fini ! Nous allons profiter du déjeuner pour t'apprendre les manières d'une Lady à table. »

Gloups.

Sébastian apparu alors, poussant sur son chariot le repas, laissant une merveilleuse odeur sur son sillage. Ciel se prépara à empoigner ses couverts ….

« Stooop ! » S'écria sa tante. « a-t-on jamais vu une jeune fille se jeter ainsi sur sa nourriture ? »

_« Oui, Lizzy » _Pensa Ciel.

« Bocchan, veuillez me prêter un peu d'attention. Tout d'abord, une Lady se doit de s'assoir en douceur, pas dans la précipitation comme vous venez de le faire. »

Ciel se renfrogna.

« Je dois mettre combien de temps au juste avant de commencer à manger ? Le temps c'est de l'argent ! »

Sébastian soupira.

Alors que Ciel commençait à manger, il reprit :

« Tout d'abord, tenez vous droit. Prenez vos couverts délicatement et n'oubliez pas que c'est le couvert qui doit aller à la bouche et non l'inverse. » Expliqua Sébastian.

« C'est-ce que j'ai toujours fait ! Cette leçon ne sert à rien. » Bouda Ciel avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Son diable de majordome eut un sourire narquois.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer. Je me vois dans l'obligation de ramenner à la cuisine ce délicieux marbré au chocolat que j'avais fait spécialement … Quel dommage ! »

Ciel s'étrangla : « Qu-quoi ? Non.. Je … Ce n'est pas la peine, il y a encore de l'utilité à …. »

« Non, non, non mon cher neveu ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, le temps est une chose précieuse ! Le bal du Vicomte est pour ce soir, il s'agit donc de ne pas trainer. » Madame Red attrapa le bras de Ciel pour l'entrainer à sa suite vers le dressing.

« Argggl ! Sébastiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn ….. » Le jeune Comte essaya vainement d'appeler son majordome à sa rescousse, mais celui-ci le regarda se faire trainer par Madame Red avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Pour Ciel, le pire était encore à venir.

« Nous passons à l'essayage ! Sébastian, apporte moi donc les sous vêtements que j'ai ramené spécialement pour Ciel . »

Le seul œil visible de Ciel devint vide. _« Des sous vêtements ? »_

Son majordome revint les bras pleins de pièces de tissus que Ciel n'avait encore jamais vues. Bas, portes jarretelles, bloomers … A sa grande horreur, il fut forcé d'abandonner ses précieux vêtements de Gentleman anglais pour passer des sous vêtements féminins.

_« Ok, ça ne peut pas s'aggraver »_ Pensa Ciel avec conviction en se regardant d'un air dégouté dans un miroir.

« Ne faites pas cette tête Bocchan, tout ira mieux quand vous mettrez ce superbe corset. »

Sébastian croisa son regard ahuri dans la glace et fit un rictus en s'écartant pour laisser passer Madame Red. Celle-ci portait religieusement un corset entre ses mains.

« Ton premier corset Ciel … C'est émouvant, tu sais » Dit-elle en essuyant furtivement une petite larme sur sa joue.

_« Premier ? Le dernier, surtout ! On dirait un engin de torture … Par ou ça s'enfile d'abord ? »_ Se dit Ciel avec inquiétude.

Il senti alors deux mains gantées s'emparer de sa taille.

« Mais ! Qu'est-ce que … »

« Shh, restez tranquille Jeune Maitre. » Fut l'unique réponse de Sébastian, qui maintenait le pauvre Ciel en place alors que Madame Red fixait le corset.

« Tu as beau être très mince, ta taille n'est pas assez fine ! Serrons donc un peu ce corset … »

Zwip. Ciel s'accrocha à Sébastian pour ne pas tomber. Mais pourquoi les femmes portaient ce genre d'horreur ?

« Oh, Sébastian, veux tu bien continuer à serrer, je vais aller choisir la robe ! » Madame Red sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de tissus rouge, laissant Ciel avec son fidèle majordome.

« Dis, Sébastian … Je pense que c'est assez serré là, non ? » Chuchota Ciel avec espoir, en levant un regard misérable vers le démon.

Sébastian eut un petit rire. Son Maitre était adorable.

« Hum … Nous pouvons serrer encore un peu. Posez donc vos mains sur le mur. »

Ciel s'exécuta. Ce qu'il regretta une seconde plus tard, lorsqu'il eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait craquer.

« Sé… Sébastian… » Haleta-t-il avec difficulté, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

« Tenez encore un peu Bocchan », lui parvint la voix du majordome.

Il eut soudain une pensée très désagréable. _« Et mes organes ? Et si ils s'en vont ? Il n'y a pas assez de place avec ce fichu corset ! Oh … Je crois que je les sens partir ! »_

« Sébastian, ils vont … ils vont sortir … »

« De quoi parlez vous ? » Répondit Sébastian, occupé à serrer baleine par baleine les lacets du corset.

Ciel n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop, il voyait rouge.

« Je te dis qu'ils vont sortir ! » Rugit-il

« Mais non. Aucune femme n'a jamais perdu ses organes en serrant un corset. »

Sébastian se concentra pour ne pas rire. Perdre ses organes ? Depuis quand ? Même si son Maitre était remarquablement intelligent, il y avait des fois ou….

Madame Red revint alors dans le dressing, portant dans ses bras un bouillonnement de tissus rose.

« Mais c'est parfait ! Vient ici, Ciel, nous allons voit ce que cela va donner avec la robe. »

Ciel se redressa péniblement. Il avait l'impression d'être engoncé dans un tube. Ce qui était en fait presque le cas. Il se déplaça précautionneusement vers sa tante. _« Ca y est, je crois que je marche assez lentement là …Youpee … »_

Il se laissa faire alors que les mains expertes de Sébastian et de Madame Red ajustaient la robe autour de lui. De toute façon il pouvait à peine bouger, alors s'enfuir …

« Hum, nous devrions faire quelque chose à propos de ce cache œil. Sébastian, que dis tu de ce chapeau ? En ajoutant quelques roses en tissus cela devrait faire l'affaire … » Demanda Madame Red, l'air songeur.

« Je pense que oui, je m'en occuperais dés que nous aurons fini les derniers ajustements. » s'inclina Sébastian.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Red poussa un cris de ravissement.

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! Ciel, on te reconnait à peine ! »

Lau, qui passait sa tête par la porte, ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel :

« Telle une chenille se transformant en papillon, le Comte de Phantomhive est devenu une superbe jeune Lady anglaise … C'est émouvant… »

« Humph » Grommela le dit Comte.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna vers le miroir.

.God.

Du rose. De la dentelle. Des rubans froufrouteux. Une _perruque_.

Sébastian posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Comte.

« Vous êtes fin prêt pour le bal … My Lady. » Dit-il avec son habituel petit sourire en coin.

Ciel leva les yeux vers lui. _« Je sens que la soirée va être longue… Très longue … »._

_FIN._


End file.
